In many polymeric compositions used in the arts, the polymer component thereof includes a functional group which upon being subjected to elevated temperatures, releases deleterious acid compounds into the atmosphere. Thus, for example, in the electrical industry, plasticized polyvinyl chloride is commonly used as an insulation or jacketing for electrical cables or conductors; and at elevated temperatures, the chlorine content thereof is converted to gaseous hydrogen chloride. The gaseous hydrogen chloride tends to extinguish any flames, and, consequently, the polyvinyl chloride compositions generally used for such applications, are flameproof. These compositions, however, are disadvantageous in that the evolved hydrogen chloride will combine with water or water vapor and corrode, destroy and/or impair any metal, masonry or other sensitive material in the vicinity of the evolved compounds.
These adverse effects are particularly serious in areas where highly sensitive metal elements such as switch contacts or other sensitive control equipment is present. Further, in confined areas, the evolved corrosive compounds may be present in amounts sufficient to prevent access to such areas for the purpose of extinguishing flames or the like.
Many disposable consumer items, such as plastic containers and the like, include, for example, polyvinyl chloride; and such items upon being disposed of after use, as by incineration, release hydrogen chloride into the atmosphere, thereby further polluting the atmosphere.
An object of this invention is to provide polymer compositions which are inhibited against the release of deleterious compounds into the atmosphere, when the compositions are subjected to elevated temperatures, despite the presence in the composition of a deleterious acid forming component.
Another object of this invention is to provide polyvinyl chloride compositions which are formulated to prevent the release of hydrogen chloride into the atmosphere when the compositions are subjected to elevated temperatures.
A further object of this invention is to provide flameproof compositions which are inhibited to prevent the release of of deleterious acid compounds into the surrounding atmosphere upon being subjected to elevated temperatures.
Still another object of this invention is to provide polymeric jacketing and insulating compositions for electrical cables or conductors, which will not release deleterious acid compounds into the surrounding atmosphere when such cables or conductors are subjected to elevated temperatures.
These and other objects of the present invention should be apparent to those skilled in the art from reading the detailed description of the invention, with reference to the accompanying drawing.